1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to insurance devices, systems, and methods, and more particularly to a mobile architecture that supports mobile applications that may be accessible through or executed by mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Insurance often requires back-office operations and customer interactions to optimize customer relationships and achieve growth. The operations may require collaboration between insurance representatives and customers to capture new business, service existing business, and resolve insurance issues such as claim handling and fulfillment. The process requires regular communication to service customers and attract new business.
From an insurer's perspective a higher level of communication is required to maintain operational visibility, customer relationships, and support core business processes. Such processes may include the management of distribution channels, commissions, collaboration with insurance agent partners, billing, claim evaluations, payments, and the capture and processing of insurance information. The support needed to generate and deliver insurance products that support these functions and others is not a straight through automated process that may be serviced and sustained by a limited network bandwidth or through one or more general purpose computers. Such functions have yet to be serviced or empowered by a mobile architecture.